


The Impossible Situation

by Chaosgiver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Female Burr, Pregnancy, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosgiver/pseuds/Chaosgiver
Summary: When life deals you bad hand, you buff. If someone calls you on it, you grab a handful of coins and make for the door. After that Burr can't help you. She still trying work through her own mess of cards and coins.Modern Au Female Burr ( Some Hamilton characters genderswap. Some not)





	The Impossible Situation

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I've sat on for a while and it refuse to leave my head.

 “That's impossible.” Erynn couldn't believe her ears.

 

“I understand you're shock, but all the test came back positive. You're pregnant Ms.Burr.” She hearing the doctor, but she not hearing the doctor.

 

“You don't understand. My last doctor, Adams said I'm infertile. That I will never have children.” She spent 5 years trying to carry. She even tried in vitro which ended up in a miscarriage. She couldn't have children. So she can't be pregnant.

 

“Well, I'm not sure where he got that. All your records are in order. According to your paperwork you're normally functioning young female. You shouldn't have any trouble getting pregnant.” Her doctor thumbs through all her data. He goes through her old records, her time with Dr. Adams, and all her recent testing here.

 

“What hospital system you said Adams is from?” The doctor seems concerned. Now looking at her miscarriage records.

 

“He's not. I mean I don't know. He is Jefferson's’ personal doctor. He's in Virginia.” She feels a little frustrated, having to repeat herself. She went over all this the first meeting with him.

 

“Have you seen any second opinions that might not be in your paperwork?” Second opinions? No she wouldn't have dared. She puts a hand on her tummy, looking at the small bump.

 

“No. My ex. Husband wouldn't have it. Jeffersons and Adams have been in bed with each other since the founding of our country.” Thomas would be angry at the suggestion that his doctor could make a mistake. He never question him and after so many years Erynn didn't either.

 

“If you need any paperwork for your ex-husband. I can get copies, so you can take it to court.” Doctor says trying to be helpful.

 

“No need. It's not his.” Erynn rubs her tummy softly, suddenly overwhelms by the outcome. “I'm very tired doctor. I would like to get home.”

 

“Well, you can terminate the pregnancy. If you're still under the 24 weeks.” The doctor once again being very suggestive on a private situation.

 

“No. I'm keeping her.” Erynn doesn't know the gender of the baby, but she always wanted a little girl. Name it after her best friend, Theo. The doctor hands her a box of tissues. She didn't even notice she was crying.

 

“Ok. I'm going to get the nurse. She'll- blah blah” Erynn is no longer listening, instead she moving on autopilot. She left the office with an appointment with the OBGYN next week and another appointment with that doctor the following week. She stands in her nearly empty apartment. Mostly just boxes stack around half unpack. It doesn't even look like she's been here four months, a place she thought she would die alone. Her hand on her belly again, now she’s not alone and she doesn't know if she’s happy or terrified. She crawls in bed needing to sleep.

 

Next Day

 

Erynn stares at her phone mulling over her text. She tries “I need to speak about something important.” That sounds wrong, so she tries “I need to speak..” Still grime, maybe “I’m pregnant.” No, that sounds too straightforward. She is the queen of words she could do this! “So I know I said we won’t talk again and we should pretend we never even talk, but we need too. I found out I’m with child and it’s yours, but you don’t have to claim it or anything. Actually it’s better if you give me all the rights to the child.”

 

Yeah that’s shitty. Erynn sighs leaning at her work desk. She’s trying to break the news to her one-night or more like one-week stand that she’s with child.

 

“So?” Maria pops onto her desk in the office. She's the first friend Erynn made moving back to New York and even got her this job at Sons of Liberty, a legal office. “The office party or more like banquet is tonight. What are you going to wear? Also you should 100% ride with me.”

 

“I …” She doesn't really want to go, but if she doesn't she could be missing opportunities to make connections. Her hand touches her tummy and she needs to network for two now. “I will wear that burgundy evening dress with no sleeves you always complain that I let gather dust. You drive there and I'll drive back.” It would give her a good reason not to drink.

 

“Yeah. Sleepover then. Also you can tell me tonight how the doctor appointment that I made you go to turn out?” Maria kiss her on cheek before skipping back to her office square. Erynn knows she going have to tell Maria, but she kind of wants to keep it to herself a little longer.

 

Later that night.

 

“Goddess You're beautiful.” Maria says as they climb into her car.

 

“That means a lot coming from you, Miss Aphrodite.” Erynn couldn't help, but laugh as Maria makes eyebrows with giant grin on her face.

 

“Are you sure you don't want try this lesbian thing out between us?” Erynn rolls her eyes at the other woman’s antics.

 

“I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that very much.”

 

“I don't know. Lafayette like many men have always dreamed having two women in his bed. Maybe we should make this threesome thing. We could Skype him in.” Maris jokes as she pulls into parking space.. Her boyfriend or better known as one-half owner of Sons of Liberty is currently in Paris. While pop culture says the French are not really big on commitment, Lafayette has proven otherwise.

 

“I know your boyfriend doesn't want you sleeping with some pregnant cow.” Erynn says as they make it the doors arm in arm. Maria’s jaw dropped processing what her friend just said. Erynn’s jaw drop too surprised by her own mouth. Usually, she has a great brain to mouth filter. As they pushing to the great room Maria pulls closer the side.

 

“You're what?” She stage whispers to Erynn, but actually looks around checking if she had acquired unwanted attention.

 

“I…” Erynn gasps, a little shock about how hard this is to say. As if she reiterates it out loud, it would vanish in thin air. “I'm… oh I …” Maria gesturing for her to spit it out. Erynn’s eyes searches the room while her brain searches for words. Over Maria’s shoulder she stops on her saving Grace. “ Lafayette.”

 

“What?” Maria says obviously confused.

 

“Over there. Lafayette.” Erynn drags Maria over to Frenchman who just notice his girlfriend and her friend heading his way. “ Lafayette! Maria was just complaining how much she missed you while you're in Paris.” The man in question smiles greeting Erynn with kisses next to her cheeks and turning to embrace his lovely Maria.

 

“And I missed her.” He says before pulling her into a kiss. When she pulled back, she gave Erynn ‘we will talk about this later look’ before going back to doting on her boyfriend. Erynn sighs in relief and use this opportunity to slip away. Saving her till the car ride home, maybe. Since Lafayette is back from France Maria would likely go home with him and Erynn can avoid this conversation until work Monday morning.

 

It’s going pretty great there is the odd comment about her failed marriage, but most people are not saying what they’re thinking and instead engaging in business related conversation. Maria has been stuck at her lover's’ side so she can’t get away to question Erynn. She have known nothing good last forever. In the bathroom, Maria corners her.

 

“Hey, Erynn let’s get out of here and talk.” She technically asks, but it doesn’t sound like a question.

 

“What about boyfriend? He went through a lot to surprise you.” Erynn attempts to wiggle out of it.

“He’s not here to surprise me. He has an important business deal tonight he couldn’t miss.” She says sadly. Erynn quickly embrace her friend.

 

“I’m sure he’s excited to see you too.” She saying knowing it doesn’t help. The feeling being second is haunting and worst for your self worth. Thomas made her feel like all too often.

 

“Maybe. Could we just go back to your place like we planned. We can pick up ice cream and watch “Frankie and Grace” on netflix.” She leans into Erynn. Of course Erynn doesn’t say no. Of course Erynn falls for her sad act.

 

As they sneak along the walls, she could her whispers among the crowd. Something juicy happen while she was in the bathroom. Some people looks at the pair, cause Erynn to think that Maria might have cause a scene. Why else an once uncaring room, become gossip vultures so quickly. If that’s the case, she wants so quickly get Maria out of here, doing the least amount of damage to her imagine and help her do damage control later.

 

The darker skinned woman is cause by complete surprise near the do when Lafayette comes out of nowhere  and scoop his girlfriend up. Maybe he doesn’t understand that his girlfriend is upset with him. Is what she first thought, a little confuse that Maria kisses him like nothing wrong.

 

“Mon Belle, I found you. Let me introduce you to my dear friend, Thomas Jefferson.” Everything click. Maria wasn’t mad at her boyfriend. She didn’t need to escape. She needed to get Erynn to escape without knowing why. That why was her ex-husband one loud, and proud Thomas Jefferson.

 

“What a graceful Beauty.” He says while kissing Maria’s hand. Erynn’s stomach turns at the sight of him. She knows she take this opportunity to leave, but she frozen there with something kin to terror. “I see you know Miss Burr.” He’s eye shimmers a little. He knows exactly what he he’s doing, insulting her with her own name.

 

“Yes. She’s my best friend.” At any other time Erynn would be delight to her that. She hasn’t been someone’s best friend for a long time. “We just going to get some air. Erynn not feeling so well.” This is a lesson then smooth excuse, but it’s not like Erynn is saying anything. She can’t seem to find the words.

 

“It might be the food. Eating too much will do that to you.” Erynn’s eyes widen like saucer. The whispers from around them echo fairly loud, but Erynn couldn’t feel them over the shatter of her pride. “It’s been a while Erynn.  You’re really filling out that dress.” Quickly crafted words fall from the mouth of her frenemy, Alexandra Hamilton on the arms her ex-husband.

 

The whispers, the note worth it gossip, isn’t about Maria. It’s about her. It’s about her ass of ex-husband bring her ass of friend as a date. How dare she? Alexandria wrote a whole article about how unethical Thomas is with his business and pretentious he was in person, less than year ago, She listen to Thomas rant  about it for weeks. Hamilton thinks she’s this and Hamilton thinks she’s that. That hippy boyfriend she has army of kids with, needs to stop playing mom and put his woman back in the kitchen. Every Night Erynn would attempt to comfort her husband like a good wife she is. She was. Now, She sees them standing arm in arm, coming together to attack her. Here at an event that will affect her life.. So one could understand anger boiling in her. One could understand the need to get even and make them feel as embarrassed as her, even for a moment. So one could understand why she flip a tray of wine over on them.

 

She watch as a red liquid stain the light purple of Thomas’s suit and same liquid drip drown Alex’s white dress.

 

Side thought: Who does she thinks she is wearing white after labor day?

 

That’s it. Erynn is there staring at all the damage she cause, ignoring the gasps and yells of her victims. Then Maria touches her shoulder jump starting her again. She notice the waiter offering her wine and lack wine cover guest. She had imagine it all. She couldn’t breathe, she need out. So she runs. She right outside into the heavy rain.

 

She hears Maria calling her, and others following, but she wants to get away. At the bottom of the staircase the valet and man stand in mid-transaction who notice Erynn before she notices them. She about to run around the car, not really thinking about how far she can get in heels in downpour, when male next to car grabs her arm and whisper into her ear. “Get in I'll drive.”

 

It was a familiar voice, a voice that has a way of causing shivers down her spine. She hops into the passenger seat without so much as a glance at her accomplice. She releases of breath she didn't know she was holding, when the car takes off.

 

“You thought we would never talk again.” She could hear the smile in his voice, showing off those perfect pearly whites that mother nature gave him. “I told you fate has away of bring people together.”

 

Erynn rolls eyes and looks over at him seeing his long black wet hair plaster around his face. His brown eyes seemingly glued to the road and like she predicted big-ass smile across his face.

  
“Shut Elijah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Find me on Tumbler by the same name.


End file.
